Coffee machines for use with coffee pods have been available for a long time. A conventional coffee machine includes a holder with numerous outlets which are capable of piercing through one side of the coffee pod. Above the coffee pod holder is a brewing chamber which can be moved upwards and downwards by using by using a handle. The brewing chamber includes one or more steam nozzles, which, when the brewing chamber is put in contact with the pod holder, penetrates the top side of the coffee pod and eject steam through the coffee pod into the outlets. The outlets are connected to a major outlet in the form of a tube, such that steam passing through the coffee pod maybe collected as coffee at the major outlet. At the end of round of brewing, the user removes the coffee pod from the steam nozzle, such that the coffee machine is ready for another round of brewing. A major drawback of the conventional coffee machine is that a user has to manually remove the coffee pod from the steam nozzle, which is non-hygienic and inconvenient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pod disposal system for a coffee machine where the aforementioned shortcoming is mitigated, or to at least provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.